New Friends and New Enemies
by SilverRose1996
Summary: Ty Lee is a teenage girl with a big secret. Will the ones pulling her strings consume her or will she fight it's power and save the family she has been looking for?


Prologue

This story takes place three years after Drago and Shen Du got sent to the Demon Netherworld, but it also include some children that was never mentioned. Children that have the same blood and powers as the other seven immortal demons, you might be wondering "How did this happen?" or "When did it happen?", well back when Shen Du messed with the 'Book of Ages' he showed his brothers and sisters that if they produced half blooded offspring, that Chan or anyone sealed them away again. Then the children would be able to free them with a very specific spell. This story tells us about the first child that uncovers the old family secret.

Now we are seeing that what Shen Du said was true and one of the oldest, named Ty Lee is about to find out her family secret. Ty Lee and the others were born before their parent was banished around the time the kids were near their teens, so in order for them to not be banished the demons put a spell on them to prevent them from remembering them until the time was right. Though scene not telling Drago caused the plan to slowly fall apart when he fought future and younger Jade at the bridge Ty Lee and her best friend Skylar saw the whole thing and when he was searching for the chi he never noticed them when they were caught in the cross fire at times. Ty Lee's spell seemed to fade faster than anyone's as she started to see them in her dreams and befriend everyone even if her beginning with Drago was rough.

Ty Lee knew for a long time she was different with her silver hair that Skylar always braids and puts in a bun with chopsticks, her eyes are blood red and grow darker when she is angry or grow lighter when she is happy. Skylar is eighteen, has sky blue hair she always wear her hair in a ponytail and red eyes like Ty Lee. Ty Lee and Skylar have been friends since they were toddlers. Skylar knows how Ty Lee feels about having to live without her true father around, so that only makes the friendship stronger.

Ty Lee doesn't know much about her real father because her mother never told her much, all she knows is that they share the same colored eyes and later in her childhood that they share the same powers. Only a year after the banishment Ty Lee looked for a job and got small odd jobs here and there. One day on her day off she was at the park then she saw a kid trying to retrieve her kite out of a tree and her mother ignored her, Ty Lee walked over seeing as how she couldn't climb up the tree she started to think of all kinds of way to get it down; until she heard a surprised gasp and she opened her eyes to see the kite floating in front of her and then over to the girl dropping it into her hands. the girl smiled, hugged her, and then ran off to play more. That was the day she meet Jade because she was poked with a paralyzed newt afterwards. She had no clue that it soon would matter. She was told that she had moon demon powers deep inside her body.

Ty Lee's mother, Kristy, remarried a man named Ricky Morgan Seth when Ty Lee was thirteen and is now expecting a baby within a month. Ty Lee graduates in six weeks with her three cousins Issac Matthew Zeal, Marcus Cole Jones, and Devon Flint Johnson. Ty Lee has made countless stories for teenagers. She wishes to one day travel the world and help people; well she'll be able to do the travel the world part.

Ty Lee has dreams that she just can't understand which she writes down so she never forgets. Some of the time it will show shadowy figures that she felt comfortable with, others showed her mother talking to an unknown man, and she always smiled and laughed when she was with the man and she would never feel like she didn't belong. One dream showed her looking down at Earth from the window of a high tower, she turned to a door and ran through some halls and into a garden where seven shadows stood together and played with her as she ran and laughed.

Two nights ago Ty Lee was walking past the old baseball stadium, while she was trying to clear her head from a previous fight she had with her mother and step farther. She wanted to talk to some body about the dreams so she deiced that she could talk about it at dinner. That did not work out well cause her mom dodged every questioned and then proceeded to play dumb and treat Ricky as if she was the only man; she has been with. To say Ty Lee wasn't harsh was...wrong. As she passed the stadium she felt an energy pull her toward the arena, after she tore through the police tape she saw a gigantic bluish-black door floating in the middle of the arena. Taking a quick look around she walked up to the door, as she felt a spine tingling sensation run through her. "Why does this door seems so familiar?" she thought, as she circled the door. Coming back up to the front of the door Ty Lee slowly reached out barely touching it. Before the word, "FREEDOM!" rang out in a chorus of voices.


End file.
